


Do They Ever Quit

by D7kyoshi



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, horse stance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Rangshi Week, Prompt 3: Horse StanceAnother “poor Jinpa” moment. He accidentally  created a monster and started a horse stance war between Kyoshi and Rangi. And of course, Kirima is there so you know what that means.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi, Rangshi
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930660
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Do They Ever Quit

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a lot of fun adding in the other characters this week. Honestly, I’m just having a lot of fun in general this week working on 500-800 word one shots. It’s refreshing compared to my usual marathon writing. I hope y’all are enjoying them as well!
> 
> Shout out to all of the readers and other fanfic writers that I’ve met over the last few days! It’s been great chatting with you all!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Jinpa sat cross legged on a large wooden box near the training arena and stared at the scene in front of him. He shook his head and sighed. It was a wonder anyone got anything done around here. All he wanted was to ask Kyoshi some questions and have a few scrolls signed in order to have them sent out before midday. The monk had never intended to start a war.

He looked over to see Kirima and Wong walking towards him, causing him to sigh in relief. Kirima sat on the edge of the box and crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow in curiousness. Wong stood to the side. “How long have they been like this?” The woman asked.

“Twenty minutes, Kirima. You know, I thought Rangi was the more sane one but I’m beginning to have doubts.” Jinpa gestured a hand towards the two young women. “Why are they like this?”

Kirima glanced over at him. “What happened?”

“Long story short: I walked over here to have some documents signed. Rangi told Kyoshi that she better stay in horse stance. Kyoshi mocked her back and replied ‘you better stay in horse stance’ and that made Rangi angry.” Jinpa took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before continuing. 

“So Kyoshi tells Rangi that she doubts Rangi can even hold a horse stance for as long as she can now. Rangi took it as a challenge and now here we are: twenty minutes in and neither of them has moved, they won’t even look away. I’m not even sure if they’ve blinked!” The monk simply shook his head and hid his face in his hands.

“Oh, let’s see if I can solve this.” Kirima stared Rangi down. “Hey Topknot, are you really going to let your girlfriend win?”

The Firebender’s concentration didn’t break.

Kirima went to strike again. “Kyoshi, you’re doing great! Make sure Hotwoman doesn’t win. Show her what a true horse stance champion looks like!”

Jinpa and Kirima began to chuckle when they saw Kyoshi smile, still keeping her main focus on Rangi. The Firebender was beginning to look like she might explode. Her face was turning red with anger and waves of heat began to rise off her shoulders.

“Watch this one,” the Waterbender whispered to the monk. She cleared her throat before yelling again. “Hey Hairpin, are you really going to dishonor the Avatar by winning?”

That made Rangi waver a little. Her mouth twitched as her fists gripped themselves tighter. Kyoshi now had a large grin on her face as a result of the taunting and she was giving Rangi the smuggest look.

“Kirima has a point. What if this moment leads me to my full disgrace as the Avatar?” Kyoshi asked.

“All of you, shut up or get out!” Rangi yelled, her voice an octave lower than usual. She moved deeper into her stance to reaffirm that she was not going nowhere.

Jinpa, Kirima, and Wong all broke into laughter. Kirima patted Jinpa on the back. “I don’t think they’re stopping any time soon. Want to see what Auntie Mui is cooking for lunch?”

The monk released a heavy sigh. “I guess.”

The two of them stood up and began walking out with Wong following closely behind. Just as they were exiting the practice arena, Jinpa turned around and was surprised to see both Kyoshi and Rangi giggling now that they had all left. Their love for each other was sweet, but the fact that they had finally found peace and fun in their lives together made it all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: D7kyoshi


End file.
